1875 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events *October 1 - American poet and short story writer Edgar Allan Poe is reburied in Westminster Hall and Burying Ground with a larger memorial marker. Some controversy arose years later on whether the correct body was exhumed. Works published in English United Kingdom * George Barlow, Under the Dawn''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, published under the pen name "Proteus", Sonnets and Songs (see also Love Sonnets 1881, Love Lyrics 1892) * Robert Browning, Aristophanes' Apology * Alice Meynell, Preludes * Sir Henry Taylor, A Sicilian Summer; St. Clement's Eve; The Eve of the Conquest United States * William Cullen Bryant, Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Will Carleton, Farm Legends * Christopher Pearse Cranch, The Bird and the Bell * Richard Watson Gilder, The New Day * Paul Hamilton Hayne, The Mountain of the Lovers * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Songs of Many Seasons * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Masque of Pandora and Other Poems * John Godfrey Saxe, Leisure-Day Rhymes * Bayard Taylor, Home Pastorals, Ballads, and Lyrics * John Greenleaf Whittier, Hazel-Blossoms Works published in other languages * François Coppée, Olivier"FRANCOIS EDOUARD JOACHIM COPPEE", article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Holger Drachmann, '' Dæmpede Melodier '' ("Muffled Melodies"), Denmark * French translation of Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven", by Stéphane Mallarmé with drawings by Edouard Manet Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: *March 30 – Edmund Clerihew Bentley (died 1956), popular English novelist and humorist and inventor of the clerihew, an irregular form of humorous verse on biographical topics *July 19 – Alice Dunbar-Nelson (died 1935) African-American poet, journalist and political activist and part of the Harlem Renaissance; her husband Paul Laurence Dunbar was also a poet *November 3 – Samukawa Sokotsu 寒川鼠骨(died1954), Haiku poet in Japan of Meiji period.Masaoka Shiki's pupil. *December 4 – Rainer Maria Rilke (died 1926) who has been called one of the greatest 20th century poets in German *December 8 – Yone Noguchi 野口米次郎 (died 1947), Japanese poet, fiction writer, essayist, and literary critic in both English and Japanese; father of the sculptor Isamu Noguchi ;Also: ** Jean Charbonneau (died 1960) French Canadian poet who was the primary founder of the Montreal Literary School ** Percy MacKaye (died 1956), American dramatist and poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: *January 22 – Charles Sprague, 83, American banker and poet *January 23 – Charles Kingsley, 55, English novelist and poet *June 4 – Eduard Mörike, 70, German Romantic poet *October 24 – Raffaello Carboni (born 1817), Australian *December 3 – Robert Stephen Hawker, 71, English poet, antiquarian of Cornwall, Anglican clergyman and reputed eccentric best known as the author of Cornwall's "national anthem" "The Song of the Western Men" ;Also: * – Ōtagaki Rengetsu 太田垣蓮月, member of the Todo family who took "Rengetsu" ("Lotus Moon") as her Buddhist name when she became a nun, and is known as "Rengetsu" (born1791), Buddhist nun, widely regarded to have been one of the greatest Japanese poets of the 19th century; potter, painter and expert calligrapher See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry